


The Damn Candles

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam, Asexuality, M/M, Misunderstanding, Seduction Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny thinks it's time to seduce Sam. Sam doesn't seem to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damn Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone--  
> Here's another old fill I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Asexuality (asexual Sam) and explaining what asexuality is, well-intentioned misunderstandings, seduction attempt.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Benny knows they should have talked about it. He knows that he shouldn’t’ve assumed. But he just thought…it was time, simply put.

They’d been together months now, taking things slow, and they’re sharing a bed every night even if they simply hold each other and sleep in it. 

He sets out about a million candles and puts on something nice just as dinner is finishing cooking, a baked chicken breast for each of them with baked potatoes and beans he and Sam got at the farmer’s market earlier that day. He sets the tables, brings the food out, and finds them a couple of beers and nervously waits. He timed it perfectly, because he only waits about five minutes before he hears the big door indicating that Sam is back.

Dinner seems to go well and afterward Benny manages to wave off the dishes and maneuver Sam back to the bedroom.

He pulls Sam close as he approaches the door, dragging him into a heated kiss, kicking the door shut behind him and only breaking away because he thought about those damn candles, and he set them out so he might as well use them.

Sam’s eyes widen as Benny grabs the matchbook, strikes a match and begins to light the candles.

“Benny, wait!” Sam says, and he sounds almost scared, enough for Benny to stop dead in his tracks.

“What’s the matter, Sugar?” he asks. “The candles too much?”

“Benny, we…we can’t do this,” Sam says, eyes still wide.

“Oh, okay,” Benny says. “I thought…well, never mind. Clearly, just assumed…sorry….”

“I’m not attracted to you like that,” Sam blurts.

Benny nearly drops the matchbook. “Oh, uh…well, what the hell are we doin' then?” Benny asks, trying to hide his hurt.

“I’m not attracted to anyone like that,” Sam clarifies quietly. “It’s called…asexual. Means that I don’t feel sexual attraction, for anyone. I can still find someone aesthetically attractive…like you…and I experience romantic attraction, Benny. I do…have feelings for you. Just not like that.”

Benny sets the matches down and rubs the back of his neck. “Why didn’t you say somethin'?”

Sam looks down. “Not sure how you’d take it,” he mumbles. “I knew…eventually, I’d have to say something, but I was putting it off.”

“That’s…not somethin' I heard of before,” Benny admits. “Asexual, I mean. Are you…I mean, did ya…”

Sam shrugs. “Always was this way, Benny. And it’s not…it’s not a problem. Well, I know, it might be a problem for you, but it’s not for me, and I don’t want to change, and I’m not going to, and…”

“What d'you mean, it might be a problem for me?” Benny interrupts.

“Are you ending this?” Sam asks quietly.

“I’m endin' this attempt to seduce you, and nothin' more,” Benny says. “Sex doesn’t make our relationship. You have feelin's for me, I have feelin's for you, and that’s all we need, right? I just meant, I didn’t know about this asexual thing. I wanna learn.”

“Everyone is different,” Sam says, voice still quiet but gaining confidence. “Just like…I mean, different people like different things, whether they’re ace or not. But I like everything else we’ve done.”

“The kissing?” Benny asks.

“Mhm.”

“Sleepin' in the same bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Hold–”

“Benny,” Sam interrupts, “I meant it when I said everything. I would have said something before now, if we’d crossed a line.”

Benny nods. “Okay.” He pauses for a moment. “Cuddlin' in bed?”

“I told you, yes.”

“No, I mean right now.”

Sam smiles at that, soft, pleased, and he approaches Benny and wraps his arms around him, leaning in for a kiss that Benny eagerly returns.

“Benny?” Sam says after breaking away.

“Mhm?”

“I’m going to change. Get those damn candles out of here, then we’ll talk about cuddling.”

Sam’s smile never fades, not even as he goes to dig out a clean, soft t-shirt, and Benny stays still to watch it for a moment before going to rid the room of candles as he was told, dumping them on a nearby table so he can get back to Sam as fast as possible.


End file.
